NARUTO: The Saiyan Master
by V-CRK
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki awaken his innate power the "Legendary Super Saiyan" when he saw his first friend dying. Furthermore, he was surprised that both his parents were inside his mindscape and who would have known the Kyuubi was a gorgeous and sexy vixen. Naruto X Dragon Ball Super. All Super Saiyan form Naruto/Ultra Instinct Naruto. Warning: OP Naruto. Harem.
1. Prologue: Awaken, Super Saiyan!

**AN: hey guys! Here is my second story. Sorry I had to put on hold of RKO. I hope this story will turned out to be interesting.**

**I don't own Naruto or DBS. They are belong to their respective owne****rs.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE****: Awaken, Super Saiyan!**

* * *

For the first twelve years of his life, Naruto Uzumaki had to live a life without parents and endure the apparent unsolicited hate from the villagers of Konohagakure, never knowing what it was like to be loved or have friends as a result. Naruto is an orphan boy of 12 years with blond, spiky hair, blue eyes and goggles, he frequently wears an orange tracksuit.

One day, however, he learns from bastard of a ninja Mizuki that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was sealed within him soon after his birth and was the reason he is alone in the world. After this, Naruto's fortunes begin to change. In addition to finding a brother-figure in Iruka Umino after defeating Mizuki, Naruto achieves his dream by finally becoming a ninja, his ultimate desire being to become the greatest in Konoha, the Hokage.

In doing so, Naruto was added to Team 7 along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. To see whether or not the three are ready to become ninja, Kakashi administered a test with the infamous bell test exclusive for team 7 to see if they have what it takes to be a shinobi. **(The result same as canon, except the report Kakashi provided to the Hokage that Naruto has abnormal massive endurance, stamina, and pain tolerance. Not to mention he punched pretty hard for 12 years old boy almost as hard as Guy's punches)**

As one of the team's first missions, they were assigned to escort a man named Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Along the way, the group was attacked by Zabuza Momochi, an assassin sent to kill Tazuna. Kakashi, with the help of Naruto, Sasuke, and his own **Sharingan** eye, was able to defeat Zabuza. Before he could finish Zabuza off, however, a masked girl named Haku arrived and took him away. In preparation for another of Zabuza's attacks, Kakashi decided to train Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.** (Same as canon until Sasuke shielded Naruto from Haku's senbon)**

"Sasuke... why?!"

"Hn... I don't know dobe. My body just acted on its own" replied Sasuke weakly as blood came out from his mouth.

Seeing his teammate closed his eyes, Naruto thought he died as tears leaked feeling sad from the lost of his first friend that acknowledged him. Then he heard Haku's voice.

"I suggest you to surrender if you don't want to end up as your teammate." said Haku without hint of remorse in her voice, but inside she felt really sorry for the blonde as she didn't want to see Naruto hurt even tough Sasuke still alive.

"Shut... up..." whispered Naruto.

"I see... then so be it." said Haku as she prepared her senbon ready but then she felt dread coming after seeing yellow energy surrounding Naruto. "_W-what is this power?_" thought Haku with her eyes widened.

* * *

**(Mindscape)**

The Kyuubi snapped her eyes open and felt nostalgic as she felt familiar energy.

**"At long last you unlocked your heritage, Kit." **said the Kyuubi while she laughed in happiness.** "Your mother will be proud of you right now as you have surpassed her in achieving Super Saiyan at age of 12 while your mother was 15." **chuckled seeing her surrogate sister's son rising his power each minutes. Then she sensed two familiar energy.

**"Long time no see, Kushi-chan, Minato." **greeted the Kyuubi as she smiled to see her surrogate family again.

"Kurami-chan!" shouted Kushina in happiness as she hugged her sister in all but blood. The Kyuubi now known as Kurami leaned towards Kushina snuggled her with her big snout. Kushina was known for her beauty and skills as kunoichi. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals.

"Yo, Kurami. How are you? Is the seal harmful to you?" asked Minato. Minato has resemblance with Naruto in terms of physical appearance; both have blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. And as lucky bastard he is very handsome a trait that his son inherited. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

**"Not really. The seal only shipponed my untainted chakra to your son expanding his reserve. I'm impressed you came up with such complicated seal."** replied Kurami as she slowly changed to her humanoid form. Kurami was a gorgeous and sexy vixen. She has crimson hair and golden eyes with fox ears. She wore blue kimono that hugged her hourglass body perfectly. (Her hairstyle and outfit very much like Tamamo no Mae from Fate Extra)

"Oh my baby boy had become Super Saiyan at such young age." as Kushina swiped the happy tears from her eyes seeing her son achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"I'm so proud of you, son." added Minato as he was swelling with pride at his son.

**"So, I guess you two will reveal yourself to your son, huh." **asked Kurami to the couple.

"Yes, it's time for him to learn his Saiyan heritage and begin his training before those civilian council and the three elder bone bastards try anything to my baby." said Kushina as her hair turned like nine tails after thinking those simple-minded fools who ridiculed and hated her precious baby boy.

Kurami chuckled at Kushina's antic. **"Well, I'm going to help his training too." **giving Kushina a big grin.

"Thank you, Kurami!" said Kushina excitedly as she hugged her sister.

On the sideline, Minato smiled "Alrighty, we only have to wait for Naruto to enter his mindscape." he said as the other two nodded and then they decided to watch Naruto using Super Saiyan for the first time.

**_Continue._**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter as it was only introduction. Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**AN: Here is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**Harem (currently):**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Kurami (Fem Kyuubi) **

**Bulma**

**Android 18**

**Tell me if you guys want to add more girls.**

**I said the "Legendary Super Saiyan" but I'm not referring it to Broly's super saiyan. I'm referring it to saiyan prophecy which scared the hell out of Friezza.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Reunion**

* * *

Naruto started to grit his teeth in anger "You... bastard!" he snarled and Naruto started to feel his rage boiled at Haku.

Cracks appeared around Naruto on the bridge, the sky was covered by gray clouds and streamline lighting started to appear around it, the ground shook slightly while his rage still building up and clenched his fist.

Haku who was watching the transformation, trembling in fright as she never felt this kind of power. "_W-what is he?" _thought Haku.

Sakura who was also watching while defended Tazuna shocked to see his teammate and secret crush, worried at what could happen she prayed for him "Please be safe Naruto-kun."

Kakashi and Zabuza stopped their fighting the moment they felt the ground shaking and widen their when they saw what happened to Naruto. _"Naruto?! What's happening to him? Is it the Kyuubi? No... I remembered this happened to sensei too after knowing Obito had died." _thought Kakashi.

Small woods started to float around him and the river waved unstably "I'll...make...you...pay!" Naruto growled, lighting crack around him as his body shook with rage, his hair started to flash from blonde to gold, his eyes from blue to green teal, clenching his fist harder as he relieved the memories of Sasuke shielded him and sacrificed himself from Haku's attacks, his hair started to flash again, gritting his teeth hard and he shouted as a yellow energy exploded blinded all around him.

Everyone had to close their eyes from the blinding light, once it died down their eyes widen in shock at the blonde's transformation.

His jumpsuit was destroyed leaving only his chainmail and pants showing his rippled muscles, yellow aura covered his entire body that screaming with power. His hair and eyebrows turned gold while his hair spiked up with a bang that covered his left side forehead (Shallot hairstyle but shorter) then his eyes snapped opened glared at Haku as his eyes turned green teal.

Naruto charged and punched the ice mirror shattered it instantly. "Impossible! How could he destroyed it so easily..." said Haku disbelieved after she regained her composure.

Naruto vanished and Haku looked around on guard only she felt sharp pain on her gut as Naruto punched her. Haku spat some blood and bent to her knees breathing out panting, as she was going to get up Naruto gave Haku uppercut and shattered her mask. While Haku still downed, she looked up as Naruto ready to deliver finishing blow she closed her eyes. But nothing happened then she saw Naruto widened his eyes "Haku... is that you? Why are you doing this?" said Naruto who shocked to see the girl he met before.

Haku saw Naruto's sad face only smiled "Because I'm a tool for Zabuza-sama. If he ordered me to do his biding then I will accomplish it no matter what." confessed Haku weakly as she still hurting from Naruto's attack. She then told Naruto how her meeting with Zabuza leading to her loyalty towards him. "Please kill me Naruto-kun..." at this Naruto widen his eyes "I'm no longer useful to Zabuza-sama. A broken tool has no use for its master." said Haku accepting her fate as she couldn't fulfilled Zabuza's order.

"Haku... " said Naruto then he closed his eyes composing himself "Alright, if it makes you happy, Haku." Naruto opened his eyes preparing to end Haku but before Naruto could do so, however, Haku sensed that Zabuza was about to be killed by Kakashi. Finding one final purpose, she parried Naruto's attack and went to Zabuza, using herself as a human shield against Kakashi's **Raikiri**. Before she died, she grabbed Kakashi's arm, hoping that in death she would be useful to Zabuza in defeating his opponent. Zabuza thanked her, and tried to cut through her body to kill Kakashi, but Kakashi was able to pull away from the attack.

After both of Zabuza's arms got injured, Zabuza's employer, Gatō, arrived soon afterwards, and chose to end his contract with Zabuza, having brought his men to kill him. Gatō was quick to defile Haku's body. While initially unperturbed by this, Zabuza was brought to tears by the act when Naruto told him of how Haku felt about him. In a final act of repentance, Zabuza took one of Naruto's kunai, went through all the men but before he could kill Gato, the remaining two of Gato's men went to stab Zabuza.

"Die!" shouted one of them but before anything could happen, Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza and gave the two men a roundhouse kick which sent them flying across the bridge.

"Thanks, kid." and then he stabbed and slashed Gatō several times. As he died from the injuries given to him by Gatō's men, Zabuza asked to be brought beside Haku in death to see her face one more time, and he explained how he'd wish to go to where Haku will go in the afterlife. Kakashi finally claimed that he promises the both will go together.

After witnessing Gato's death, Naruto released his transformation but then he black out as his body was exhausted from the strain then he heard Sakura's voice shouted his name before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**(Mindscape)**

"...to"

"...ruto"

"Wake up, Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes only to see a pretty lady looking at him worriedly. Then he got up inspecting his surrounding he was on some kind of meadow and he caught two other people standing beside the pretty lady, he recognized the only male from the group was the Fourth Hokage "Um... hi... who are you people? And can you tell me where we are?" asked Naruto politely. Kushina who couldn't hold any longer hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto widen his eyes surprised at the sudden action but he hugged her back not knowing why the pretty lady hugging him "Miss, why are you hugging me?" confused Naruto. Then he heard the lady spoke.

"Naru-chan, look of how much you have grown." said Kushina as she was crying happy she finally got to meet her son.

"Uh... I'm sorry but who are you, miss?"

Kushina giggled seeing Naruto confused "Why, I'm your mother Naruto." she rub Naruto's cheek with affection.

Hearing this, tears slowly leaked out of Naruto's eyes "R-really? You're not lying, right?" Kushina smiled and nodded her head. Then Naruto hugged his mother again while crying at her shoulder, he was told by the old man Hokage that his parents already died on Kyuubi's attack. Releasing all of his suffering of loneliness without the love of parents since childhood, Kushina comforted her child knowing how his life until now. After several minutes, he calmed down then he turned to the Fourth "Yondaime-sama, why are you here? I thought you had passed away." asked Naruto.

Minato slowly approached Naruto "Naruto, right now we're inside your mindscape. I really am died after sealing the Kyuubi inside you using sealing jutsu **Shiki Fujin **and it costed my life to performed it. And I'm your father." said Minato as he saw Naruto's eyes covered by his bangs, he prepared for the worst expecting punches or headbutt.

As for Naruto, he laughed as if his question have been answered confusing all around him "I knew it! I had my suspicion why you sealed the Kyuubi inside me instead of other babies. You're not the type who would choose random vessel to burden the life of jinchuriki." said Naruto as he gave his father understanding smile.

Minato couldn't help but felt proud at his son maturity "I'm sorry, son. You had to endure hardship early on your life, the only thing I could do before we passed away was to put our 1/4 soul sealed into you, we also have to wait until you unlock your saiyan nature. Technically, as of now me and your mother will live inside your mindscape." as Minato lower his head feeling guilty but he was hugged suddenly by Naruto.

"I understand Tou-san. You had responsibility as Hokage. What matters now is that I have you two back and I'm not alone anymore." said Naruto with genuine happy smile.

Minato chuckled while Kushina and Kurami giggled then Naruto turned to Kurami "Um... who are you, miss?" asked Naruto.

**"Can you guess? Why don't you look at me one more time." **said Kurami with amusement in her voice.

Naruto looked more closely at Kurami, he noticed now that Kurami was really beautiful it made him blushed a bit. Then he looked at her ears "You have fox ears!" yelled Naruto in surprised.

**"*giggles*... Now can you guess who am I?"**

"Are you the Kyuubi?"

**"Bingo! Indeed I am. But my name is Kurami, Kyuubi is only a title" **answered Kurami then her face grew sad **"I'm sorry Naruto... because of me you had to suffer the villagers hate. If only I had a power to resist that damnable Uchiha's _Sharingan _then I'd still be inside your mother."**

"Wait...Are you saying that you were controlled into attacking the village?" asked Naruto having his suspicion towards the Kyuubi attack incident.

**"Correct. I was live happily inside your mother since I consider her as my own sister-" **at this Kushina smiled **"and we got along together just like any other siblings." **said Kurami.

At this point his parents told Naruto the truth about his birth. **(Same as canon except Minato asked Kurami to protect Naruto after she regained her consciousness)**

Naruto who was listening dumbstruck at the revelation as his rage slowly boiling "So, because an Uchiha who wants to rule the world, I lost my family!" yelled Naruto in anger.

"Calm down, son. There is a another reason I sealed Kurami into you. I believe that you can use her power to face the masked man in the future." said Minato with smile.

"Also, you need to know that me and your father were not human race."

"What do you mean, Kaa-san?" confused Naruto he too was wondering about his unknown power when he battling Haku before.

Kushina and Minato looke at each other and nodded. Then Kushina suggested Naruto to get comfortable as it was a long story.

Minato started his story "We are known as Saiyan, a proud warriors from planet Vegeta where all other saiyans reside.The Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods." upon hearing this Naruto had a look of horror fearing that his race are evil beings. Minato noticed this "Don't worry, son. I'm still not finished explaining. What the other saiyans don't know are that mine and your mother's family are the survivors of ancient saiyans." explained Minato briefly.

Kushina took over and continue "Ancient Saiyans existed long ago and most of them have righteous heart as that was the requirements to become Super Saiyan God. Aside from time travelers, none still exist in the modern time except us of course. We possess Ki completely different from our modern day counterparts and like them we can transform into the Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan God forms. This information was from Namekian Book of Legends, only us ancient saiyans who posses the book as we still have good relationship with them. The modern saiyans claimed that Super Saiyan was only a myth." finished Kushina.

"I was sent here when I'm 5 to Elemental planet to save it by my parents. Oh, and you have aunt named Gine, by the way. When my pod landed near Uzushiogakure, I met Uzumakis and told them my mission then I was adopted into Uzumaki by blood ritual thus made my hair red. Me and your father cut our tails to hide our identities." told Kushina as she remembering her Saiyan family and little sister Gine.

"Same happened to me, I was adopted by Namikazes and my hair became blonde. Most Saiyans have black hair and very few who have different colors. I met your mother and fell in love then we married thus you were born." said Minato smiled at his son.

Naruto sighed in relief that his race was the good one and felt happy that his parents could get together. "So, I'm guessing that my transformation earlier was Super Saiyan?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yup, congratulations Naru-chan!" as Kushina hugged Naruto.

"So, now that you know your heritage, we are going to start your training. We will help you in achieving all other Super Saiyan form and I'll teach you my signature moves the **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin**." said Minato making Naruto had a stars in his eyes.

"As for me, I'm going to teach you Fuuinjutsu and Uzumaki kenjutsu style." said Kushina.

"Thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-san I'll make you two proud, dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

**"I'll help you to control my power Naruto-kun." **added Kurami.

"Thank you, Kurami-chan."

Kurami blushed at the "-chan" part. She couldn't help but felt attracted to Naruto. **_"Maybe I can make him my mate when he is older." _**thought Kurami.

"Me and your mother were able to become Super Saiyan 2. As you know, before we could achieve the other form unfortunately, we died. So, I leave it to you as my son to achieve all other form. And after you woke up you will have a tail. When you were born your tail didn't grow because Kurami's chakra prevented it, but now you have unlocked Super Saiyan, Kurami's chakra was able to blend in with your Saiyan DNA." said Minato.

"I see, leave it to me!"

Minato and the other to chuckled, they couldn't wait to train Naruto to become the strongest warrior on the planet.

**_Continue._**

* * *

**AN: That's the end of the first chapter.**

**Naruto and Goku are Ancient Saiyan in my story.**

**Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 2: Training Starts!

**AN: Hey, guys. Here's chapter 2.**

**Family branch:**

**Kushina older sister to Gine.**

**Minato and Bardock are cousins.**

**Goku**** and Raditz are Naruto's cousins.**

**Harem (updated):**

**Sakura, Hinata, Kurami (Fem. Kyuubi), Android 18 and 21, Bulma.**

**The limitation of the harem is 6 girls, so this is the final harem until further notice. **

**I don't own Naruto and DBS. They belong to their perspective owners.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ****Training Starts! **

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

Inside one of the bedrooms, Naruto still unconscious. Beside him was Sakura waiting for him to wake up while holding one of his hands.

"Naruto-kun, please wake up." muttered Sakura. As if her pray have been answered, Naruto started to flutter and open his eyes.

"Ngnh..."

"Naruto-kun!" as Sakura proceed to hug him.

Naruto blinked several times then smiled after he saw a mop of pink hair as he returned the hug "I'm fine, Sakura-chan."

"Don't make me worried Naruto-kun. I thought something bad happened to you after you collapse a week ago." sobbed Sakura to his chest.

"Wait, what? One week?!" she nodded. Then Sakura noticed something odd.

"Naruto-kun, why do you have a tail?" she tilted her head cutely asking the question.

His eyes widen in surprised as he felt odd sensation near his upper buttocks. "It's a long story." said him as he sighed "Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I thought you like Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he sensed Sasuke's chakra and felt relieve a little that he still alive.

Sakura surprised at the question but she gladly answered in a beat "Well, I did like him until I discovered that the one who said my forehead was charming and kissable is you, Naruto-kun." she said with knowing look at Naruto.

"Y-you knew?" asked Naruto as he not expected her answer.

"Uh-huh. Besides, who wants to chase a guy as emo as him. And I still remembered, you saved me from bullies those years ago at the park." said Sakura as they sat on the bed and grew silent neither didn't know what to say.

Naruto took this chance to asked her on a date again. "Um... Sakura-chan, if you no longer like Sasuke, would you like to go on a date with me?" said Naruto with hope in his eyes.

"Sure, we can go to your favorite ramen place, Naruto-kun." said Sakura with smile.

"Yosha! I'm finally get to date Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto excitedly as Sakura giggling at her soon to be boyfriend antics. After that, he told Sakura his heritage and his status as Jinchuriki which was accepted quite well by Sakura as she was smart enough to tell the different between kunai and scrolls and made Naruto fallen for her even more.

Soon as team 7 went on their way back to Konoha, Tazuna named the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" to honor Naruto as their hero who motivated them to stand up against Gato.

* * *

**Four months later...**

Time flies in the blink of eyes as team 7 completed various D-rank and C-rank missions. Kakashi later give each his students some of D to C rank jutsu scrolls to master after they checked their affinities as Sakura has earth (main) and water, Sasuke has lightning (main) and fire, Naruto only has one very strong wind affinity which was comparable to the Second Hokage's water affinity. Kakashi intended to train Naruto more as he is Minato's son but because of the civilian council's order to train the Uchiha heir he had no choice but to comply tough not before hearing shocking news from Naruto regarding his parents.

**Flashback**

Kakashi was angered after he received order from the councils, he had a plan to train Naruto in teaching him **Rasengan **but no, those jerks in the council especially the three musketeers of power hungry old coats (you guys know who I mean) forced him to train Sasuke to make him loyal to the village as he was a flight risk.

Now Kakashi was on his way to Naruto's apartment to give him jutsu scroll of **Rasengan**. At least even he couldn't train Naruto personally, Naruto could learn his father's signature jutsu.

**Naruto's Apartment **

"Naruto? Are you in?" asked Kakashi as he knocked the door.

Second later the door opened to reveal Naruto in his new clothes consisting of a closed black Gi secured by a red knot-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and black kung fu shoes with red lining (Basically Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi with black color).

Kakashi surprised at the wardrobe change in Naruto, he also noticed since they came back from the land of waves Naruto had undergo drastic changes in attitude and physical trait. Naruto now was calmer and think ahead in any situation compared to how he was before "reckless", and his physical appearance became more muscled close to a swimmer build with six packs. But the most noticeable change was his tail on his back. Kakashi stopped his thought when he heard Naruto spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's up?"

With his trademark eye smile, he said "Naruto, I want to give you a scroll containing your father's jutsu." as he give Naruto the scroll.

"You know my father, sensei?" as he received the scroll. Then he opened the scroll only to see one of his father's jutsus.

"Yes, he was my jōnin sensei and I saw him as father figure, he was none other than Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. I wanted to teach you the **Rasengan **myself but the council ordered me to train Sasuke instead. As you know they always held resentment for you Naruto, I had to rescue you a couple of times from the mob or drunken ninjas when you were little because of their meddling."

"I see, you really are the Inu masked ANBU who always intercept the attacks on me. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he hugged Kakashi. After several seconds, Naruto spoke again "And don't worry about teaching me the **Rasengan, **my father will teach me."

"What do you mean, Naruto? Minato-sensei had already passed away, you know that right?" confused Kakashi as he also noticed the lack of reaction after mentioning his father's name.

"Well, you noticed that now I have a tail, right?" Kakashi nodded. Then Naruto told Kakashi of his encounter with his parents and Kurami in his mindscape including his saiyan heritage and his transformation on the bridge.

Kakashi was bewildered and awe. He always wondering the transformation Minato did when Obito died as he never ask about it, now he knew that was Super Saiyan. He now knew Naruto's strength came from his Saiyan trait. "To think sensei and Kushina-nee were inside your mindscape all this time. Well, now I know you're in good hands, I look forward to see the result of your training later."

"Leave it to me, sensei!"

"Good luck, Naruto. And send my regard to sensei and Kushina-nee." said Kakashi as he bid farewell.

**Flashback ****End **

After a couple of dates at Ichiraku and sometimes watching movies, Naruto and Sakura have officially became a couple. Naruto and Sakura kept their relationship hidden as it was not important to make it public right now. Their relationship didn't go beyond make out and couple of breast fondling from Naruto as they want to save the sexual intercourse after they got married, hopefully.

Naruto's training went smoothly in four months as his power increased by leap and bounds with the use of thousands of shadow clones (Combined Saiyan and Uzumaki plus Kurami's chakra reserve, Naruto was able to make 2000 clones without exhaustion). He now achieved Ascended Super Saiyan or Full mastered Super Saiyan and was able to fly using his Ki, he also have mastered the **Rasengan **in one month as he learned it in one week, mastered **Hiraishin ****Stage 1**, mastered Uzumaki Kenjutsu style (Roronoa Zoro sword style), mastered Fuuinjutsu lvl 5 out of 10, and lastly,

Since Naruto have full cooperation and was able to synchronize with Kurami, he now could enter **Kurami Mode **after came out on top of the tug of war with Kurami's tainted chakra in his mindscape using his recently mastered skills and techniques**. **His pupils becomes slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori. For all intents and purposes, Kurami Mode was a completed version of Kyuubi Chakra Mode: Bijuu Mode without the full transformation, meaning that Naruto was able to use **Bijuudama**. He could partially manifest parts of Kurami's body if needed, such as its head and tails.

He also developed feeling for Kurami when he was training with her. He knew he have to wed several women as he was the only known living Uzumaki and Namikaze plus his Sakura-chan didn't mind to share as long as she is the head wife and knowing Naruto will treat them equally, so there was no problem. Kurami too had came to love Naruto as potential mate, she became one of Naruto's girlfriends after she got Kushina's blessing and Sakura's approvement and the two girls developed sisterly bond as Naruto's future wives. Kurami also able to come out of the seal using Naruto's clone as medium to have a date or to cuddle and deepen the relationship with Naruto but she always inside Naruto's mindscape most of the time.

Fortunately for Sakura, she received training from Kushina in shinobi arts as she was able to come out of the seal same way as Kurami. And of course, Sakura adopted Kushina's way of shinobi as she now was mini-Kushina with pink hair. Sakura had drastic change in appearance and mindset (she wore her shippuden clothes), her hair now kept in ponytail same way as Kushina, her breast got bigger became C-cup borderline to D, her overall body parts obtained a bit of muscle but still had perfect curves in right areas thanks to her training. She learned kenjutsu a bit from Kushina but she used twin nodachi as her weapon of choice, she could perform multiple C-rank earth and water jutsus with ease as her chakra reserve reach low jōnin level.

As for Sasuke... who cares! (Still same as canon).

**_Continue_**

* * *

**AN: That's it for chapter 2. Next chapter we enter the Chūnin Exam arc.**

**Story flow will be like this:**

**Naruto Verse to️️ DB Verse**

**Planet Elemental and Earth are in the same universe which is Universe 7.**

**Ja ne! ナルトＸドラゴンボール超**


	4. Chapter 3: Chūnin Exam

**AN: Here's chapter 3. お楽しみに！**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Chūnin Exam**

* * *

**Day before Chūnin Exam...**

After rough and heavy training for months, we could see our favorite couple having lunch at Ichiraku to fill their empty stomaches.

"Hey Teuchi no occhan, a bowl of vegetable ramen for me and Sakura-chan."

"Coming right up." Teuchi told him then quickly got to work. Naruto and Sakura noticed there were two customers they didn't recognize "_Must be here for Chūnin Exam" _thought Naruto and Sakura. Soon Sakura sat next to the weird makeup boy while Naruto sat next to Sakura. Then Ayame walked over to the couple to talk for a bit.

"Hey Naru-kun, Sakura-san, how are you doing today?" she asked in her normal cheerful voice.

"Great Ayame-chan! Sakura-chan and I have been training non-stop to be the strongest. I already mastered a lot of skills and techniques so does Sakura-chan. We also just signed up for the upcoming chūnin exams." Naruto told her happily causing her to laugh a bit at his antics until she noticed that the weird boy eyes were focused on Sakura, Naruto noticed too but he ignored it knowing Sakura could handle herself if something bad happen.

"Can I help you?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, why don't you and I go somewhere fun after this." The boy told her clearly trying to flirt with her which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Naruto. The latter twitched his eyebrow hearing this.

"No thanks, I already have a plan with my teammate here." Sakura told him while pointing at Naruto.

Snickers were heard from the blonde girl with four ponytails and Ayame while Naruto just smirked at the rejection as Teuchi back with ramens, he and Sakura immediately started to dig in.

"Pfft.. Kankuro, I already told you if you want to flirt with a girl, get rid of your makeup." The girl told the now named Kankuro laughing at him.

"Shut up Temari, she probally still doesn't realize my awesomeness." Kankuro growled at the still laughing girl.

"I doubt it, she does seem like that blond boy's girlfriend." Temari told him glancing over at Naruto and Sakura who were chatting happily while they enjoying their ramen. This just made Kankuro even more annoyed so he decided to confront the blond kid.

"Oi brat, stop trying to flirt with her I called her first." Kankuro told Naruto while glaring at him.

"So what? She's my girlfriend." said Naruto with fake confused face while he smirked inwardly.

"Bullshit! You are just trying to get the hot babe before I do!" Kankuro complained even more upset. Of course, Naruto just ignored him and went back to chat with Sakura.

"Naruto-kun, could you please tell Kura-chan to have spar with me later?" asked Sakura as she always spar with Kurami from time to time.

"She said she looks forward to it." Naruto told her happily after slurping down a few noodles. "While you have spar with Kurami, I will train my sensor ability with Kaa-san." said Naruto. He discovered that he had sensor type ability from his Uzumaki blood which can sense energy signature, detect emotions just like Mito Uzumaki, and determine power level including himself.

"Okay. Oh, my Mom invite you for dinner tonight, Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she finished her ramen so does Naruto.

"I'll be there, Sakura-chan." Naruto told her with smile. Mebuki and Kizashi were thrilled their daughter finally stopped chasing the Uchiha brat and started to date Naruto as they were best friends with Minato and Kushina.

Sakura nodded happily and was about to ask more about the Exam until she caught off guard which she suddenly was brought to face Kankuro by chakra strings.

"Stop chatting with that brat and notice a true man like me." He told her holding her close with the strings and was about to kiss her when he ended up kissing the wall across them. He groggily opened his eyes while holding his face in pain. When he looked up he saw Sakura flexing her knuckles while giving him the most icy gaze he ever see which sent shiver down to his spine.

On the sideline, Naruto just smiled lovingly at Sakura _"When Sakura-chan gets like that, it makes me turned on"_ thought Naruto as he was blushing heavily at the thought.

"You have the nerve trying to kiss me in front of my boyfriend no less. Know your place, scum!" said Sakura as she beat up Kankuro with kick on his ball at the end.

"Ahhhh, my junior!!!" screamed Kankuro while holding his jewel in pain.

"I apologize for my brother. He always let his ego get better of him. I hope we meet again with better circumstance, please excuse us." Temari told the couple then dragged the still in pain boy away from the shopping district by his leg not caring that he was being hurt.

* * *

**Next day...**

**Namikaze Household**

After telling the whole truth about his parents and Kurami to Hiruzen the Third Hokage, Naruto now stay at his parents mansion. From time to time his parents and Kurami manifest out of the seal to make up the lost time with Naruto even if only inside the mansion. They will wait to tell the whole village that they still live inside Naruto after Chūnin Exam done.

Right now Naruto was preparing for the Exam as he quickly packed up everything he needs into the sealing scrolls. He tossed his Gi at pile of clothes for laundry then proceed to take bath. After that he put a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wore a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands (Xeno Goku full attire). He also place his O-katana Yamato which he inherited from Kushina around his waist on the left side, and he wore his headband protector around his bicep while made his tail wrapped around his waist like belt. As he checked everything in place, he went out to meet with team 7 for the exam.

* * *

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Teme." greeted Naruto as he kissed Sakura on the lips which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Ready to kick some asses, Foxy-kun?" said Sakura. Naruto noticed the new set of clothes Sakura wore, he couldn't help but blushed as she was very sexy (Ayane costume from DOA6 without hood also Sakura placed her twin nodachi on her back).

"You bet I am!" shouted Naruto while pumping his broad chest.

"Hn, since when you and the loser together?" asked Sasuke arrogantly to Sakura.

"Why do you care?" replied Sakura plainly.

"Hn"

The couple made their way to the academy by using shunshin while Sasuke surprised and sheeted then he chased after them. When they arrived, they saw Kakashi standing by the door waiting for them.

Kakashi eyed his students for a bit before he nodded. "Good you three are ready. Be wary of your fellow competitors. I'm proud of how far you three have become from just four months ago. Good luck out there and give them hell, ja ne." He gave them an eye smile before using shunshin to leave.

The trio walked inside. They came across a group of people surrounded two familiar shinobi by a door. After confirming it was genjutsu to weed out competitors, they proceed to enter the right door while dragging Sasuke before he does something stupid.

As they entered, they were greeted by killing intents from the other shinobi except the KI they felt were pathetic so the couple just shrug it off while Sasuke sweat a bit. The first exam was easy enough for Konoha 12 to pass then all competitors instructed to arrived at training ground 44 for second exam. After some explanation from the Proctor, team 7 started to organize strategy.

As soon as the signal was heard. The gate opened and every team headed into the forest. Team 7 made their way through.

It took no more than an hour for them to find a team. The team was from Amegakure. They were using the underground projection fish technique. Sakura slammed her fist into the ground causing huge cracks to form on the ground which she learned it from Kushina. The three Ame genin were stunned by her strength.

That gave Naruto the opportunity to cut all three of them with his O-katana. He didn't cut any vital areas so they didn't die. But he made sure that they were crippled.

Sasuke who was watching on the sideline gritted his teeth in jealousy and wondering where did the couple get so strong which should be him who get the right to have that kind of power.

Sakura searched them for a scroll. Fortunately she found the matching scroll. Then they continue to reach the tower but suddenly a wave of strong gust of wind headed at their direction which the couple dodged quickly while Sasuke barely made it out.

"Interesting, you two were able to dodge it perfectly, tough you barely dodge it Sasuke-kun." said a voice

"What did you just say?!" shouted Sasuke clearly he didn't like to be underestimated.

Naruto sensed vile and dark chakra and negative emotion from the attacker. He also smelled like snake which now he deduced that this was Orochimaru _"Sakura-chan be ready. This guy is Orochimaru of the Sannin. I calculated his power level is 1000 which was equivalent to Kage level, even tough our power level right now are more than 2000, we still have to be careful around this snake." _warned Naruto telepathically using special seal he made before.

_"Hai!" _

"Cut the shit already Orochimaru! We know you were following us since the start of the second exam" yelled Sakura as she unsheathed her twin nodachi.

"Yeah snakeface you've been following us for awhile now. Any specific reason?" Naruto added as he brought out Yamato.

Orochimaru was surprised that they could sensed him. Genin shouldn't be able to do that yet. It wasn't in the records Kabuto copied. He didn't even understand how did they know it was him. Then he let out KI to make them tremble but he was shocked that the couple were just shrug it off like it was nothing, while his target was shaking in fear which looked very pathetic. "Well I wasn't expecting you two to actually know who I am and resisted my KI so easily. Are you two really genin?" He spoke in his real voice and showed his real face.

"Who knows." said the couple in unison.

"Let me guess, you're here for the Uchiha, right?" said Naruto as he pointing at his own eyes mockingly as if he knew the snake's intention.

Orochimaru was sheeted in anger underestimated by the kyuubi brat "I'll show you the power of a Sannin! Be ready to get beaten brats!" shouted Orochimaru as he lunged at the couple.

**_Continue _**

* * *

**AN: Cut! That's it chapter 3 folks. Next time Saiyan and Cherry Blossom VS Snakeface.**

**Ja ne! ナルトＸドラゴンボール超**


	5. Chapter 4: The Saiyan vs The Snake

**AN: Hey, guys. Sorry it took me so long to write because I was busy with college as I'm on the final ****year.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: The Saiyan and Cherry Blossom Vs. The Snake**

* * *

_Clang_

The thrust from Orochi was parried by Sakura, while Naruto uppercut him on the chin resulting him got launched up as Sakura already in mid-air then cleaved him down. Unfortunately, the body turned out to be a mud clone as Orochi emerged on the opposite tree branch.

"Tch, I never thought you two are this skilled." said Orochi impressed by the couple as he glance to the side, he saw Sasuke still cowering in fear. "My, my, who would have thought the rookie of the year will be this pathetic? Right, Sasuke-kun?" taunted Orochi hoping to get the Uchiha riled up.

"Oi, oi... just let the emo alone snakeface. Or are you that desperate to molest his body?" Naruto smirked seeing Orohi's red face not because of blush but anger. Sakura giggled at his love's antics. "I know you were a pedo, but come on, Sasuke maybe gay himself but can't you wait until the exam is over?" said Naruto.

"You damn brat! Just wait until I got your girlfriend. I will give her to my men, they will enjoy breaking her." taunted Orochi. He saw Naruto lower his head and his eyes covered by his bangs.

That does it! Naruto's body covered by yellow aura as his surrounding began to cracked. Fortunately, Sakura already moved away from Naruto as she knew her boyfriend would be pissed by Orochi's taunt _"Oh crap, the snakeface is finished. The idiot had to taunt Naruto-kun that way. He really despise the words rape, betray, and arrogance." _

"Ho? Are you trying to say, you will kidnap and use my girlfriend as breeding stock?" said Naruto in cold voice sending shiver to Orochi's spine as he glared at him with the now his teal eyes. "Over my dead body!" then he yelled finishing his transformation "Haaahhh"

Orochi who was stunned by the whiskered blonde's Super Saiyan, for the the first in twenty years he felt afraid again. _"Just what the hell is that brat? And what is this power?! Kukuku... you're more interesting than I thought Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe I will give you a cursed mark too."_

Sasuke got his eyes wide at Naruto's Super Saiyan. _"What power. How many times you will get further than me Naruto! How can you be this strong?!" _thought Sasuke as he clenched his fist in anger he felt he fall behind Naruto even further frustrating him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in different places..._**

**Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen was giggling as he read Icha Icha book suddenly stopped as he felt Naruto's power spiked up. _"I pity whoever angered Naruto" _he shook his head and back to his book "Oh Natsumi-chan, you naughty girl." Hiruzen let out perverted giggle earning sweatdrops from his hidden ANBU.

**Hidden Basement In Amegakure**

Inside basement in one of the tallest building, a man wearing swirled mask with one open sharingan eye felt power pressure he had never felt before and it's disturbing him _"This pressure... what kind of power is this? No matter, I will complete my project and no one can stop me!" _thought him. But he wouldn't know that source of power will be reason of his downfall in the future.

**Beerus' Planet**

Whis an Angel and attendant to Universe 7 GOD (God of Destruction) Beerus, was watching ongoing event in Elemental planet through his long scepter "Hohoho, it seems Naruto-san was angered by that snakelike fellow." said Whis. Unknown to anyone even his master Beerus, Whis always watching Naruto's life since he was born, knowing the baby had been chosen as the child of prophecy, he got curious and latter impressed for the first five years of the boy's life. As the time passed, he recognized the boy was not human but one of the few remaining ancient saiyans. He was fond of the boy and planned to have him trained by himself in the near future.

* * *

**_Back to the battle... _**

Naruto vanished and appeared behind Orochi then he used **Judgment's Cut **one of Yamato's abilities, resulting the Snake got sliced up after the sound of _click _was heard. But because of how slippery Orochi is, he shed his skin like a snake and avoided his death. As Orochi appeared on the other side, he felt sharp pain on his gut from Naruto's punch and got flown away crashed through tree to tree until he land violently on the ground. Orochi spat a glob of blood and panting heavily.

_"Dammit... How is the brat so strong? I better mark Sasuke-kun quickly and flee."_

"Be ready for the beating of your life snake!"

"Kukuku... you let your guard down brat!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and realized the one on the ground was a clone then he saw Orochi bit Sasuke's neck. Sasuke himself screaming in agony as the cursed mark appeared on his neck then he passed out.

"Tch... you really like to make thing more troublesome."

"Sasuke-kun will seek me to gain power to kill his brother. It's a shame I couldn't mark you too, you will have become a fine vessel Naruto-kun. We will meet again, kukuku... "

Naruto watched as Orochi dissolved into the mud and fled. He sighed and sheathed his sword then revert back to normal as Sakura hug him from behind, he smiled and turned to kiss her on the lips for several seconds.

"Let's just get to the tower." said Naruto to Sakura. She nodded.

Naruto created one **Kage Bunshin **to carry Sasuke then went to the tower. As they arrived, Naruto put together the scrolls and summoned Iruka then he told him his encounter with Orochi. Iruka told Naruto to report it to the Hokage immediately, and they did just that with Naruto added the possibility of invasion because of the timing of the snake appearance was too coincidence.

**_Five days later..._**

All Rookie 9 of Konoha with Team Guy and some of other teams including the Suna Siblings passed through the second exam.

Hiruzen congratulated the remaining teams and explained that because a lot of teams made it, there would be a Prelims Round on the final exam.

The first round: Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka

"Great! We got the dead last on the first round, it will be piece of cake, right Akamaru?"

"Oof!"

Naruto jumped down from the platform and made a crate on his landing earning shocked expression from the other Shinobi and few blushes from the Kunoichi including the older ones as his muscled chest and arms were on display.

"Wow, look at those arms!"

"Is that really Naruto?"

"Yes he is, Ino-pig. And he's my boyfriend so back off!"

_"N-naruto-kun and S-sakura-san w-were d-dating..._(cue dark aura leaked out)_"_

Kakashi standing with his team while reading his book, only smiked under his mask _"Look at you now Naruto. Already attracting the females... Same as your father."_

On the center of the stadium, the two contestants face to face each other while Hayate the Proctor of the exam signalling "You ready?" the two nodded "Then Hajime!"

"Come on Akamaru! Let's get this over with one attack!" he took out the pill for his dog ninken to transform. Then he noticed that Naruto was still idle not moving while his arms on his pocket with bored face looking at him "Hey, dead last! Don't ignore me! Let's go Akamaru! **Gatsuga!**"

Naruto still had his bored face waiting the attack get close to him and the next thing Kiba heard before collapsed with his dog was.

"**Ittoryū Iai: Onigiri"**

There was silence before Hayate called the match "Winner by knocked out, Naruto Uzumaki!" then there were claps from the Shinobi and Kunoichi alike for the good and fastest match.

Kakashi gave his favorite student eye smile as Naruto walked towards his team only to get passionate kiss from his beloved Cherry Blossom.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan"

Then Sasuke approached him.

"Naruto, how did you get so strong?"

"Hmm? Let me ask you a question. Why do you want to get stronger?"

"I want to get stronger so I can kill my brother!"

Naruto gave Sasuke deadpan expression and he sighed. "Look, if you want my advice then change your mindset. I don't mean to forget about the vengeance on your brother nothing's wrong with that as a goal but don't make it your only priority in life. Do you know how I got this strong in such short time?" Sasuke shook his head no "I got this strong because of my desire to protect my precious people and it something to become my drive to get stronger and be the best. And think about it, if you want to get stronger with a desire for revenge it only make you go so far and you only fuel your hatred which effect your surrounding. Find someone precious to you and make it your drive to get stronger. That's all I can say to you, the rest is your choice." Naruto sat beside Sakura while Sasuke pondering the things that happened in his life so far and he need to rethink his goal.

**(Other matches same with Cannon except Sakura's match as she won her battle with Ino quite easy)**

"And that's all for the prelims match. The remaining contestants please draw for your next opponent." said Hayate.

The result are:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyūga

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari

Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro

Sakura Haruno vs. Kiriko Ami (OC)

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

"Thank you all for today. The matches will be held in the next month to formulate new strategies and training. Dismissed." said Hiruzen to the remaining contestants.

**_Continue _**

* * *

**That's wrap it up for chapter 4.**

**Current Power level:**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**(Base form: 5000)**

**(Suppressed: 500)**

**(Super Saiyan: 50000)**

**Sakura Haruno:**

**Base form: 4700**

**Orochimaru:**

**Base form: 1050**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**ナルトＸドラゴンボール超**

**またね！**


	6. Chapter 5: Conquer the Great Ape!

**Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dragon Ball Super @** **Toyotarō**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **Conquer the Great Ape!**

* * *

**Namikaze Household**

After the end of the Prelims, the remaining participants were given one month to train. Right now, Naruto was currently having conversation with his mother in their house.

"Kaa-chan, can you tell me more about the Great Ape transformation?" asked Naruto.

"Ah I almost forgot about that transformation, your father and I never use this form because our tail have already been cut since we were still kid. In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. The Saiyan also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves through the eyes to initiate the transformation. Blutz Waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, if any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation, so it won't work if that's the case. Well, that's all." told Kushina as she saw Naruto had star in his eyes showing his interest. "Are you going to master this form, Naru-chan?" asked Kushina.

"Definitely! According to the book from Namekian I got from you, this form is huge as bijuu. I'll master it in one month! That's my current goal."

"Well, if you want to have access to this form, you need to get my old pod in Uzushio. Because I don't know **Power Ball **technique which can make a fake moon, neither your father. But I think there is a note to learn the technique inside my pod, I never bother to learn it." told Kushina.

"Alright, I'll ask Jiji first to get permission to Uzushio."

Naruto went to Hokage tower to see Hiruzen. He got to the front desk to ask the secretary which fortunately one of the people who always kind to Naruto.

"Hello, Maiko-san. Is Jiji available right now?"

"Hmm? Ah Naruto-kun, welcome. Yes he is on his break time. Go ahead to his office." told Maiko.

"Thank you Maiko-san. I'll see you later."

Naruto arrived at the office and knocked the door then he heard "Come in." from inside. He entered and saw Hiruzen sat on his chair smoking as he smiled to see his surrogate grandson.

"Naruto-kun, welcome. How are you, my boy?" asked Hiruzen with grandfatherly smile.

"I'm doing great Jiji. How about you? If you're tired, you can always give me that hat, ya know?" said Naruto jokingly.

"Hoho... I'm still kicking. As much as I want to give the hat, you're still too young for this hat. So, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to get your permission to Uzushiogakure for one month as I also want to train at my clan's homeland too. Maybe I can find books about seals from there." told Naruto.

"Hmm... Alright, just give a minute." said Hiruzen as he made the approval scroll. "Take this scroll and you should be good to go outside the village, you have to be in the village after one month period of time."

"Thanks Jiji. I'll win the the top spot on the exam!"

"Looking forward to it."

"See you in one month Jiji." then he left the office and started walking towards Sakura's house as he received the usual glares and whispers from the villagers which made Naruto's parents and Kurami growled in his mindscape.

**Haruno Household **

After awhile, he arrived at Haruno household and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Ah Naruto-san, welcome. Get inside, Sakura is in her room." greeted Mebuki.

"Thank you, Mebuki-san." said Naruto.

"Not any of that Naruto-san! Call me Kaa-san or Kaa-chan, okay?" this got Naruto bet red.

"Haha... Okay, Kaa-san." said Naruto nervously.

"Good. Now go ahead to Sakura's room."

After bowing to Mebuki, he went upstair and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Foxy-kun!" he got hugged from Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in." she led Naruto to her bed and they sat down. Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to be away from the village for one month." Sakura's eyes widened and she asked.

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to Uzushiogakure tough the village itself was destroyed years ago but I need to go there to collect my mother's old pod ship." told Naruto. Sakura sat on his lap facing him and her hand on the back of his neck.

"Are you going to train there?"

"Yeah, there is this form which will make us saiyans transform to a giant ape as big as bijuu. I need to use the device on the pod to get access to this form." said Naruto.

"Well, I'll miss you." Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips as they make out for several minutes.

"Don't worry, I'll leave Kaa-san's blood clone to train you for the exam." said Naruto as he created a clone for Kushina. Then the clone morphed to be the body of Kushina.

"Kaa-san, can you make a blood clone to train Sakura-chan?"

"Sure." there was a poof beside Kushina. "Sakura-chan, my clone will teach you **Fuuinjutsu **and **Kenjutsu**, okay?" said Kushina.

"I'll do my best Kushina-sama."

"No, no, call me Kaa-san or Kaa-chan, okay?!"

"O-okay, Kaa-san." said Sakura as she blushed.

"Great! Bye now." as she poof away.

"You too, huh. Your mother asked me the same thing." chuckled Naruto. "Well, I plan to marry you when we are ready anyway." said Naruto as he got kiss on the lips from Sakura.

"I love you, Foxy-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." they embraced each other feeling warmth for one another. They kissed once more.

"I better get going, see you in a month Sakura-chan." as he walked to the terrace.

"See you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto jumped down from Sakura's room. Then went to Hospital to visit Hinata as she was badly injured from her fight with her cousin Neji.

**Konoha Hospital **

He arrived at the hospital for about ten minutes from Haruno household. He searched for Hinata's signature energy which she was in room 36 then he ignored the receptionist and went to that room. He knocked the door and entered.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. How is your wound?" said asked Naruto as he sat beside the bed Hinata was on.

"N-naruto-kun, I've been better. T-thank you f-for asking." said Hinata with her trademark stutter. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand which made her red as tomato.

"Hinata-chan, I know you have crush on me." this got her eyes widen and she gave Naruto a sad smile.

"I do, but you already with Sakura-san." said Hinata as she dropped some tears heartbroken. Naruto's heart ache watching Hinata's broken face, then he made privacy seal on the room.

"Hinata." said Naruto in serious tone as he got her attention. "What I'm going to tell you is SS-ranked secret with only few people know about it. So, keep this information to yourself until I or Hokage-jiji disclose it to the public, can you do that?" he got nod from her. "My full name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. So, practically I'm from two clan and the last of them. As the heir and only available clan member, according to law made by Nidaime Hokage, I am to put in CRA meaning I have to marry several women to restore my clans." told Naruto. Hinata got surprised at the revelation, her crush was the son of the village's hero.

"Y-you really a-are amazing, N-naruto-kun."

"Heh, thanks. Back to the topic, I want to give us a chance and see where this relationship would go. So, how about it, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto as he saw Hinata fidgeting her finger with red face.

"I w-would like t-that, N-naruto-kun." said Hinata with beautiful smile adorning her face. Naruto's heart skip a bit at her smile.

"T-that's great. Well, I will come to you later as I will be away from the village for a month." said Naruto as he got sad look on Hinata.

"W-where are y-you going, N-naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to my clan's homeland at Uzushiogakure for training. When you get better and ready to train, go to Sakura's house and ask her to train together, okay?" told Naruto.

"O-okay, I'll ask her w-when I g-get better."

"Good. I'll see you later, Hinata-chan."

"Later N-naruto-kun."

Naruto exit the hospital and went to the west gate. He approached the guards.

"Izumo-san, this is permission scroll for travel." Izumo took the scroll and read it then he give back to the saiyan.

"It's all good. Good luck on your training, Naruto." said Izumo as Kotetsu gave him thumbs up.

"Thanks, see ya in a month." he took off to the sky towards Nami no Kuni.

"Hey, Kotetsu. Did you see what I'm seeing?" asked Izumo dumbfounded.

"I saw it too." said Kotetsu nodded dumbly.

* * *

**Ruin of Uzushiogakure**

After twenty minutes of travel, Naruto landed on ruin of his clan's once prosper homeland. He looked around only to see a lot of remnants of his kinsmen and destroyed buildings. He clenched his fist in rage at the gruesome sight.

_"Calm down, Naruto. Right now, we have other priority to do." _said his father through the link.

"Sorry, I was side tracked. So, Kaa-san, where's the pod's location?"

_"Inside a barrack to your left." _told Kushina.

Naruto glance at his left and saw an old barrack. He walked to it and tried to get inside but he was pushed back by Ki force.

"What the!" surprised Naruto.

_"Ahaha... Sorry, I forgot to tell you that barrack was sealed. Put some of your blood into the seal, it will let you in. When you found the pod, take it outside and go to the forest to start your training." _told Kushina.

"Alright, let's do this!"

After he arrived at the clearing in forest, he turned on the device from the pod which produced the hologram of a fake moon enough to make his primal instinct took over his rational thinking after he saw the fake moon, he started to transform little by little until he fully stood as a giant ape.

"**R****oarrgh**" roar great ape Naruto.

His parents tried to calm him down from the inside. Great ape Naruto started to run rampant in the forest untill some portion of the forest destroyed. After several minutes of rampagin, his parents succeed in calming him down.

"**Ow... My head**." said Naruto as he looked around to see his result of his rampage. "**Did I do this?**" he asked to no one in particular but his tenants heard it.

_"Yes, you did. But I'm glad you're able to gain control of your body and mind." _said Kushina.

_"**You run rampant in the forest, Naruto-kun. Remind me of myself when I was controlled to destroy Konoha." **_said Kurami.

"**Yeah, I'm glad there was no one living on this land**." said Naruto scratching his head.

He checked his current form, he stood 30' ft tall, he had black-brownish fur, and his eyes turned red. He read in the book of Namekian that great ape form could gain a golden form, that will be his current objective to accomplish. He started his training in his great ape form as well getting rid of the weakness of his tail.

**_Continue _**

* * *

**And cut! Here you go for chapter 5.**

**Naruto's power level in SS form is like this:**

**SS1 10x**

**SS2 2x of SS1**

**SS3 4x of SS2**

**The creator of dragon ball said 50x of SS1 is exaggerated and he told that SS1 is 10x of the saiyan base form. Just check it out on wiki.**

**Until next time! ナルトＸドラゴンボール超**


End file.
